Schnee Raizar
Schnee Raizar is a High Elf and Shin's No.1 support character. An NPC during the Game Era. Currently, she is the acting manager of Tsuki no Hokora and is revered by the inhabitants of the world. Appearance Schnee Raizar is a beautiful woman with height around 166 cemels with blue eyes and long silver hair down to her hips. She usually wear a waitress clothes was the uniform that the employees of Tsuki no Hokora wore where the apron was big, and the hem of the skirt was long. If a person with modern knowledge was nearby, they would have guessed it was close to the maid cloth type called Victorian Maid. Personality Schnee is calm and cool secretary-like woman in any situations just like her setting in game except if related to Shin, she often lose her composure. She treat other parties fairly and keep neutrality up the point she never received any gifts from them and help them with reason to protect the people.Tiera and Wilhelm said that Schnee was a very strict trainer. Equipment * Head: Moonlight Silver's Hair Clip - INT Bonus Special - Sensory Distubance Inefffective * Torso: Moonlight Silver's Maid Clothes: Specific for Tsuki no Hokora (Moonshined) - VIT Bonus Special - Stealth Bonus Special * Arm: Moonlight Silver's Armguards - STR Bonus Special - Magic Damage Reduction Special * Feet: Moonlight Silver's Long Boots - AGI Bonus Special - Restraint and Debuff Invalidity * Accesories: Age of Gods Earing - Render Brainwash, Confusion, Disorder and Charm invalid * Weapon: Blue Moon Katana Background Schnee was created by Shin early in the game, as his first support character. Schnee was modeled by combining Shin's preferences. She was Shin's 1st support character before Shin defeated the Origin and freed all the trapped players. Due to her association with the High Humans she was revered by the inhabitants of the world. In addition due to her legendary accomplishments in stabilizing the world during the Dusk of Majesty, she was given the 'Saint' status by the church but declined it. Centuries later she would still be an influential figure, especially in international politics, mediating disputes between kingdoms. Chronology Volume 1 Shin returns to the Moonshrine after defeating the Origin, and He learns from Tiera Lucent that Schnee is still alive. Volume 2 Schnee is seen helping the Bayreuth Kingdom and other nations in the Wraith Plains. After the appearance of the Skull Lord, Schnee is reunited with Shin and manage to kill the Skull Lord. Afterwards, Schnee, along with Shin, Wilhelm, and Rashia, return to the Bayreuth Kingdom where they part ways with Wilhelm and Rashia and return to the Tsuki no Hokora. Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Trivia * She is a High Elf * Shin's Support Character No.1 * Acting Manager of Tsuki no Hokora * Her Cooking skills are lvl 9 * Protected Tiera who was cursed, for years. * Schnee received many proposals and offers in marriage, but she turned them down. * Got confessed and asked for marriage by Shin and she accepts it. Quotes * “…Please cry. You have fulfilled your obligation. It’s okay to grieve.” -Schnee to Shin who was sad over Girards death * “''I’ve not searched everywhere for him yet. So it might still be possible to find him.” -Schnee to herself * "''I-I love you, Shin. I understand that there is a reason for you to return to your former world, but still, these are my true feelings!!” Schnee to Shin when she confesses her love for him. Gallery SchneeAndShinHugging.jpg Schnee-with-her-monster-partner.png Vol 2 illustrations.png Vol4MC.png SchneeNewStats.png Vol3MC.png Schnee Character page.png 16403078 1323699197652857 5835098074721972281 o.jpg FlusteredSchnee.jpg SchneeHuggedShinsArm.jpg 116.png Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Ancient Generation Category:Tsuki no Hokora Category:Skill Holder Category:Rokuten